


霸道總裁愛上我

by Roooo3



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roooo3/pseuds/Roooo3
Summary: OOC、痴漢總裁、蕩婦代理、騎乘位、綑綁play、辦公室play
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon





	1. Chapter 1

  
「Fuck you 殷志源、你真的很重耶！」

深夜裡成勳在自家公寓走廊上發出這句不文雅的髒話，他正背著爛醉的志源步步維艱的走著，這個全部門裡唯一職位比他還小的人，竟然敢在部門聚餐的時候跟所有長官拼酒，下場就是菜鳥醉到路倒了，然後就要由部門裡第二菜的成勳負責收拾殘局⋯背志源回家。

成勳感到自己三個月前知道終於有新人會進來部門時，那種發現自己不再是食物鏈的最底層、不用再做那些狗皮倒灶的瑣事，不用再因幹鳥事而開發各種奇門遁甲的技能時，那種感淋涕泣的心情，都是shit、shit、shit，媽的殷志源這新人根本就是個天兵啊！平常各種天馬行空的怪點子就算了，講話還不經大腦為成勳惹了不少禍事，現在還需要成勳來撿屍⋯他內心迴盪著無限個幹，終於氣喘呼呼的把志源帶到自已的床邊，極度不溫柔的把人甩到床上。

「嗯⋯部長、我再敬你一杯。」這老屁孩還在說醉話。

成勳不爽到了極點，他幫志源脫下鞋子的時候忍不住想著：「媽的我應該把你全身脫光光拍下裸照、看你以後敢不敢不聽我的話。」

但這些都只是想想而已，善良的成勳並不會真的這麼無恥，剛才這場重量訓練讓他現在只覺得超累超想睡覺的，他忍著睏意換上睡衣，抓起棉被就這樣躺上雙人床的另一邊，很快的就沉沉睡去。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」

第二天早上成勳是被一陣哭聲給吵醒的，他睜眼就看到赤裸的志源屈身坐在牆邊哭泣。

志源看到他醒了，哭得更大聲了：「代理nim、你要對人家負責啦！」

成勳非常困惑，他本來想掀開被子下床，卻發現自己在棉被底下的身體也是一絲不掛的，他慌張的想：「操、我昨天有喝的這麼醉嗎？我記憶裡明明有換睡衣才上床的，難道是我的夢境嗎？還有志源也是⋯」

他用被子擋住自己的重要部位，在床邊坐起來：「你⋯為什麼沒穿衣服！」

志源一手捂住自己的小鳥，一手抓起地上白布：「你還說⋯我的衣服都被你撕爛了！」果然那塊像破布一樣的東西是志源的襯衫，成勳心裡一涼，這下他可犯下大錯了。

「代理nim、這是我的⋯我的第一次。」志源繼續哭哭啼啼：「你⋯奪走了我的貞操、嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚。」

成勳被他的哭聲弄的頭都開始痛了，他扶著額頭說：「不要哭了，你先從地上起來好不好⋯ 」

「不好、我要你答應我一件事，不然我就要去告你。」

成勳一股氣也上來了：「你想怎樣！」

「我要你跟我交往！」

「就憑你？」

「你不喜歡我嗎？不然你幹嘛帶我回家？」

「你不要往自己臉上貼金喔！是你自己醉死、我又不知道你住哪才帶你回來的！」成勳更氣了。

「我就知道、你要的只是我的身體⋯ 」志源說完又一陣撕心裂肺的痛哭。

「誰覬覦你身體，開玩笑、你有的我也有好不好！」成勳氣到揭開棉被給志源看他正面全裸的模樣，志源頓時忘記哭泣，盯著都看呆了。

總之成勳並沒有答應志源交往的請求，他借給志源一套衣服打發他走(原來的那套真的被毀的很徹底，成勳萬分不願相信自己酒後會亂性成為這樣的禽獸)，臨走前志源還哭著撂狠話：「代理nim、你會後悔的！」

禮拜一到公司後，成勳發現殷志源職員的位置空空如也，部長冷冷的說：「現在的年輕人真是吃不得苦，才三個月就跑掉了。」

成勳心裡犯嘀咕說志源比我還老兩歲，你這樣不是連我都罵到了嗎？其實他心裡有點小後悔那天對志源兇，以一個後輩而言，雖然志源個性白目了點，但是挺聰明挺有天份的，竟然這麼快就放棄這行，成勳感到挺可惜的。

「該不是因為被我給非禮了內心受創太深了才離職了吧？」成勳想想也遺憾，他那天有稍微瞥到志源的那裡，尺寸還算大的，就是他威脅成勳要跟他在一起也太無賴了，不然他好好追求的話，兩個人也不是沒可能啊⋯成勳就抱著失落的心情渡過了一早上。

下午三點左右部長叫成勳去樓上開個會，沒說明會議主題，成勳到了會議室以後，只有總裁秘書在那裡，她說新任的總裁臨時把會議改到自己在38樓的會議室了，成勳乖乖地跟著秘書坐電梯到自己還沒踏足過的最上層，看到一堵厚重的門，他敲門後推門進去。

房間裡有張大辦公桌，總裁穿著正裝梳個油頭坐在那，他一抬頭成勳就認出那個過去三個月來總是戴著眼鏡頂著一頭順毛對自己跟前跟後的菜鳥⋯

「 Fuck you 殷志源、原來你是總裁！」


	2. Chapter 2

  
「成勳xi⋯又見面啦！」志源轉著手上的金筆，向成勳打了個招呼。

「你上禮拜是在裝醉嗎？我們之間⋯根本什麼都沒發生對不對？」

「完全正確！」志源厚臉皮的承認：「可是我說要跟你交往是認真的！」

「我看你只是覬覦我的身體吧！」想起自己的衣服一定是半夜被志源給脫掉的，成勳就來氣。

「不是啊⋯我為了你扮成職員，追你追了三個月⋯你都沒感覺嗎？」

成勳心想如果一直闖禍叫我幫忙擦屁股也能算是追求的話⋯果然有錢人的腦結構就是不一樣啊！

「我如果說我不想跟你交往，難不成你要解僱我嗎？」

志源挑起一邊眉毛：「不要亂講話、我是真的辦得到。」

成勳一臉不爽，他想起自己還有房貸要繳，還是不要跟錢過不去：「交往可以⋯我有條件。」

志源停下手裡轉筆的動作，手心向上做了個讓成勳繼續講下去的手勢。

「我們的關係在公司裡要保密，我不想被人說我是靠潛規則上位的。」這是成勳身為上班族最後的骨氣。

「成交！」志源說完丟給成勳一包東西。

成勳把那個紙袋接在胸口，他往裡面一看，是全新的潤滑液跟保險套，他抬頭一看志源，發現他把腿一蹬讓椅子往後，兩手開始解褲襠。

「你幹嘛啦！」成勳驚聲叫出來。

「你剛剛不是說要幹我(fuck me)？」

志源掏出性器，雖然還是放鬆的狀態，不過他其實真的蠻大的，成勳盯著他那裡，微微舔了一下自己的下唇。

志源壞笑著提議：「你要不要自己坐上來搖？」


	3. Chapter 3

  
「啊哈⋯」成勳的領帶已經不見了，最上面的兩顆扣子也已經鬆開，他仰著頭發出情色的嘆息，鎖骨若隱若現的挑逗著志源⋯

（完整版）https://m.weibo.cn/6327176731/4182822677517239

⋯志源在成勳昏睡過去之前，取了點溫水哄著他喝了一點，成勳依稀記得志源溫柔的用指腹抹去自己嘴角滑落的水滴，滿足的說：「我的姜代理...好可愛。」

等到他下一次醒來，天已經完全黑了，暗暗的辦公室裡沒有開燈，成勳才剛想坐起來就飆出了一句髒話：「Fuck⋯」他真的全身都在疼啊，有些地方甚至他以前都不知道那裡也會痠(尤其是某些只有殷總裁才到的了的地方，科科)，志源聽到他發出的聲響，立刻扭開了茶几上的讀書燈，溫暖的燈光照射下，總裁顯得沒像他實際年齡般老成：「你還好嗎？」

「一點也不好⋯我沒死也只剩半條命了。」成勳一股氣又上來了。

「泡個熱水澡會好一點。」志源才想伸手過去抱他，成勳立刻反射性的往後退，緊抓著志源蓋在他身上的西裝外套：「總裁、拜託你、饒了我吧，我都不記得上次我連續射三次是什麼時候的事了。」

志源用一種“哎呀我家小兔子真可愛”的表情看著他：「你不舒服我就不亂來啦！我就住在樓上而已，你就不想在兩公尺的按摩浴缸裡面享受一下嗎？」

成勳慎重的考慮了一下，總裁辦公室的沙發雖然挺舒服的，不過只蓋著西裝外套真的有點冷，舒服的熱水澡真的很吸引人⋯他遲疑地點點頭：「那...你要用公主抱抱我上去嗎？」

志源朝他笑了笑：「遵命、我的女王⋯」他彎身抱起成勳的時候，心裡想的其實是要挑戰讓成勳連續射第四次，不過他可沒笨到現在就洩漏出來，畢竟等他倆躺到佈滿玫瑰花瓣的浴池裡的時候，到底能不能管得住自己，還真的挺難說的呢⋯

（完）


End file.
